As Red as an Apple
by Juliebug45
Summary: "She found a way to feel alive… she found a way to get rid of the pain in her heart… and that was what she was going to do tonight; she was going to take it out on herself because she was a broken mess and she didn't deserve to be rescued." *Trigger warning* DISCLAIMER This is my first story so please go easy on me.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Emma was sitting outside late into the night by Regina's beloved apple tree as tears were falling down her face. She really didn't know why she had found herself at Regina's house when clearly the woman hated her. That woman just always had to make her life so much harder as if Emma had enough going on in her life, it seemed like she could never do anything right in her eyes and it pained Emma that because of this woman she couldn't get too close to her son Henry.

Gosh, she loved her son and she wanted nothing more than to get closer to him and put her walls down enough to tell him that she loved him with her whole heart; but letting her walls down was no something she did that easily… She grew up believing that she had to hold everything together and that she needed to be strong. Letting people in was weakness and she was not going to appear weak.

She found a way to feel alive… she found a way to get rid of the pain in her heart… and that was what she was going to do tonight; she was going to take it out on herself because she was a broken mess and she didn't deserve to be rescued.

Emma closes her eyes and pulls the cold metal blade across her warm skin and lets out a shaky sigh of both relief and pain as her tears mix in with the scarlet red blood that is leaking from her arms.

Emma had been hurting for some time and she was a natural to pretending that everything was okay. The truth was that she had just found her parents that she had been angry with for 28 years and they still viewed her as this little girl that they always wanted and longed to have. They didn't know her past and she wanted it to stay that way.

She didn't want them to know how broken she was and how lost she really felt. Her past was no fairytale and her childhood was far from happy it was one filled with abuse and false love, it was a childhood filled with hopelessness.

It felt as though time had stood still as thunder roared and droplets of rain fell from the sky only mixing with the blood and tears that were leaking from the beautiful and broken blonde. She really hadn't noticed the loud sobs that were coming from her or how sore and dry her throat was from crying so much.

Emma was shaking and soaked to the bone but she didn't care because she felt relief and pain. It always fascinated her, the sight of her own blood and she saw herself as a canvas and her brush was the blade and she just believed that in that moment she could create something beautiful with her blood being shed.

She was so tired of holding everything inside of her and she was exhausted of always having to be strong to be honest she hasn't really had a good night's rest in months without the constant nightmares. This was the only way that she could find peace and find that she was still alive; because deep down Emma felt so dead inside.

Regina had heard what sounded like sobs coming from outside and when she walked outside nothing could prepare her for what she saw in front of her. The blonde was sobbing hysterically and deep cuts were covering her arms and legs and blood as red as apples was surrounding the broken woman.

"Emma, what have you done to yourself?" Emma didn't hear Regina in fact she just kept pulling the blade across her skin over and over again. The mayor lowered her voice and bent down in front of Emma and she went to take the blade out of Emma's hand but the blonde retreated and began to shake even more.

"Please don't hurt me! I promise I will be good. I won't be bad anymore I promise."

Regina no longer saw Emma this strong willed and stubborn woman who had a backbone and who wasn't going to break down for any little thing; she saw a woman who had been strong for far too long and who was now fragile, "Emma, it's me Regina. You don't have to be afraid I'm not going to hurt you, please let me help you."

Emma looked at the brunette and just nodded her head up and down and handed Regina the bloody blade. "Okay, Emma I'm going to carry you inside and I'm going to get you cleaned up and you can stay here tonight." The mayor was surprised at how light Emma was and she wondered when the last time Emma had eaten anything.

Emma surprisingly felt safe in Regina's arms and it surprised her how easily she could relax. Regina felt like she was carrying a small child in her arms as Emma let out shallow breaths and sobs still wracked through her small frail body.

They finally reached Regina's bathroom that was connected to her bedroom and the brunette really didn't know why she chose to bring the blonde to her bedchamber when she didn't even let Graham in but here she was carrying Emma, the woman who for so long she only wanted to get rid of… but deep down she could see a part of her past in Emma; she understood what the broken woman was feeling because she was just as broken as Emma, but instead of taking out her pain on herself she had taken everyone's happy endings away; and yet Emma was still so much braver than Regina could ever be.

If only Emma could see that even though she appeared to be weak she really was strong and Regina was going to help Emma see just how beautiful and strong the blonde really was because for some reason Emma had believed in Regina and the mayor wanted nothing more than to believe in Emma even though Emma was hopeless and broken.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma hissed out in pain as Regina was cleaning out the deep cuts and wounds that she had inflicted upon herself. It had always hurt worse after harming herself than the actual self-harm part, it was a ritual that many times she had by herself taken care of; but this was a first.

For the first time in her life someone was taking care of her… and out of anyone that it could have been it was Regina the woman that despised her and would stop at nothing to get rid of her.

She couldn't hide the tears that were raining down her cheeks creating a salty taste in her mouth neither could she stifle back the sobs that were wracking through her body.

Emma gently wiped her thumb across Emma's cheek hoping that the gentle caress would comfort the blonde. "Shhhh… it's okay I'm almost done. I just need to bandage you up and then we can get you changed into something dry. It's okay."

Emma swallowed a lump that had formed into her throat. She had no idea what Regina was up to or why she cared so much about her wellbeing. For goodness sakes the brunette had nearly poisoned her with an apple not that long ago, but the woman that she was looking at tonight was different. Regina wasn't evil… she understood. "Why are you doing this? Why do you care?" Emma said nervously.

Regina got up and went to wash her hands at the sink to get the blonde's blood off of her hands. She slowly turned around and deep brown eyes met with broken hazel eyes. "Well dear, I'm not as heartless as many believe me to be. Is it too hard to believe that I can care about someone? Is it too hard to believe that I understood the emptiness that you feel because dear, I feel the same way as you?"

Emma was speechless as more tears fell from her eyes. Could it be true that the strong and powerful woman standing in front of her really feel the same as she did? Could she be just as broken as Emma was?

Regina pulled out a pair of pajama shorts and a white tank top for Emma to wear. "Change into these so you don't catch a cold." Regina walked out of the restroom to give Emma some privacy and some time to let things sink in. The sound of the door clicked shut and Emma let out a breath that she had been holding in since the mayor had found her broken.

She reached for the dry clothes sitting on the marble countertop and slowly peeled out of her wet clothes. Her whole body ached and she could barely get her clothes off… when it came time to raise her arms to lift the wet shirt over her head Emma screamed out in agony and pain.

Regina's head whipped up in a flash at the sound of Emma's screams coming from the bathroom, she swiftly got off of the bed and ran into the bathroom not even bothering to knock. "Emma?! What's wrong?" Regina tried not to stare at the blonde that was half dressed. This was not the time to give into what strangely her heart desired. The blonde let out a frustrated and anguished sigh. "I can't get my shirt over my head. It hurts too much can you help me… please?" Regina went over and gently removed the garment and threw it into the hamper that was in the corner of the bathroom.

She then helped the blonde into the shorts and tank top. "Better?" Emma just nodded her head yes and went to walk out of the room when jolts of pain shot through both of her legs. Her face contorted in pain that she could no longer hide behind her mask. "Here let me help you." Regina gently picks up Emma bridal style and carries the blonde to her bed where no one has ever slept but herself and occasional Henry when he would get sick and only then would want to cuddle.

As soon as Emma felt the comfortable mattress beneath her she let out a sigh of relief. The Brunette had gently tucked Emma in with the soft and silky comforter and she was about to turn off the light and walk out of the door when the blonde shot up ad fear was now blazing in those beautiful hazel eyes. "Pl-ease don't leave me." Regina's face turned even softer and she really was starting to feel like putty.

Emma Swan really was breaking something in Regina. The evil queen no longer felt evil, after so many years she was feeling something that she always believed she would never feel again… she felt love.

Regina got under the covers next to Emma and instantly she felt the blonde relax into the mattress. Regina turned on her side facing the blondes back and began to rub gentle circles on her back until finally she heard the blondes breathing slow down and even out, it was then that Regina whispered into the dark of the room, "sweet dreams dear" and with that Regina closed her eyes and for the first time she felt safe enough to fall into a peaceful sleep.

Regina was half asleep as she felt the mattress moving and she felt a small chill go down her spine as she looked to the floor and saw that the comforter had fallen to the ground. Next to her she heard whimpers and it was then the Regina had fully woken up. She reached over to her night stand and quickly turned on the table lamp and what she saw broke her heart even more.

Emma was whimpering and thrashing around on the bed. Her whimpers slowly grew into screaming, "Please… please don't hurt me. I won't tell anyone. I promise just please stop. Please someone help me!"


	3. Chapter 3

Regina rushed over to Emma's side and gently tried to shake the blonde awake but instead Emma screamed even louder, "Let me go. Regina, please help me. Don't let him hurt me." The blonde's body was convulsing now and Regina knew that if she didn't do something that Emma would only hurt herself worse.

Quickly Regina got behind Emma and held her in a tight embrace and gently whispered in her ear calm and gentle words as her own tears were now falling down her face; she could no longer keep the tears in. "Shhhh. Emma, it's okay no one is going to hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again."

Slowly Emma was coming to her senses and began to relax in the mayor's arms and all that could be heard was the blonde's ragged breathing and the mayor's comforting whispers.

Emma finally turned around and looked up at Regina who now had her own tears stains still fresh on her cheeks. Emma's body was still shaking as she carefully and gently brushed her thumb across Regina's cheek and wiped the brunette's silent pain away.

Emma's face softened and gave a weak smile and then carefully laid down back on the bed suddenly feeling tired. "Will you please hold me?"Regina got back under the covers with Emma and just held onto the blonde and promised that as long as Regina was around nothing and no one was going to hurt the blonde ever again. Regina was going to be Emma's savior.

* * *

Meanwhile Mary Margaret and David were worried sick on the whereabouts of their daughter. They had realized she was missing around 5 o'clock in the morning and she had not yet returned. Her father had checked everywhere he could possible think of… Mary Margaret just had a bad feeling like her daughter was hurt or hurting.

"David, we have to find her. It's not like her to just leave without telling us or not coming back home. What if she left Storybrooke again?" Fear flashed across her face as even the thought of her daughter leaving pained her.

David being the optimistic one stepped up and cupped his wife's face in his hands and gently spoke to her, "Hey, we will find her… that's what we do best. We always find each other. Besides Emma wouldn't leave Henry behind and last time I checked he's still fast asleep. There is one place that we haven't checked yet."

His face was a mixture between confusion and anger at the thought that maybe his daughter was with Regina, but what would Regina want with Emma now that the curse was broken? Yet, at the same time it had everything to do with it.

Snow saw the change in her husband and that comfort quickly faded into the same expression David wore. "Regina. You think maybe Regina may have taken Emma or is hurting her somehow?"

David's cell phone began to ring and he gave his wife's shoulder a reassuring squeeze and walked away to take the call. Five minutes passed before he came back into the living room, "There is a problem that I have to do down at the station that can't really wait. Are you going to be okay going to the mayor's house alone?" Mary Margaret would do anything for her daughter even face the evil queen.

She braved up a smile and said, "Yeah I can go by myself. You go ahead and go and I will call you whenever I find something out." David quickly gave his wife a kiss on her cheek and grabbed the keys to his truck and left Mary Margaret to find their daughter.

* * *

A loud knocking woke up Regina from a deep sleep as she looked over at the sleeping blonde that appeared to be so peaceful. Regina slowly untangled herself from the blonde and got out of bed and quickly threw on her robe and combed her hair to appear as if she had not just rolled out of bed. She opened the door and there stood the woman who she hated with a passion… Snow.

"Where is my daughter? What have you done to her?" Mary Margaret, when need be she spoke her mind boldly and skipped to the chase. Regina had that faithful smirk on her face that she knew would only anger Snow even more. "Whatever do you mean dear?" The anger flashed in Mary Margaret's eyes as she held her ground, "Don't play games with me Regina. Where is Emma?"

The mayor just let out a sarcastic and slightly beautiful laugh as she looked straight into the woman that claimed to be Emma's mother, "Oh you mean the daughter that you gave up for 28 years and abandoned so that one day she could come back and rescue us all? Just because you gave birth to her does not make you her mother… you have to earn it and prove to her that you are not just another one of those people that will hurt her… because she is so much better than that. I may have caused the curse but I was not the one that sent her away. That my dear was your choice."

Snow could feel her blood boil at Regina's words as well as the tears that were now forming in her eyes but she still held her ground, "where is Emma?"

Regina stepped closer to Mary Margaret's face and she made sure to make her last remark to the arrogant Snow white burn, "She is with me and she chose me not you. She doesn't want you just like you didn't want her when you put her in that wardrobe. You should have saved her but instead you only saved yourself and your kingdom… and you call me the evil queen. Emma may be the savior but even the savior needs saving and you her mother could not see just how broken she really was. What kind of mother are you? Oh wait you aren't one because you gave that opportunity up 28 years ago!"

Regina stepped back into her mansion and slammed the door in Mary Margaret's face as a victorious smile crept on her face as she began to hear the pixie haired woman let out anguished cries and sobs wracked through her body.

Snow may have been Emma's mother but she was really hurting the blonde more than she was helping and Regina had to protect and save the beautiful savior and just like she had promised she wouldn't let anyone hurt Emma.

Little did she know that new visitors were coming into their small little town and the man that had hurt Emma many times was closer to hurting Emma all over again… for he was now entering into Storybrooke.

* * *

**I just want to say thank you for reading my story and for those of you who are following and reviewing, thank you. I honestly never thought that I could write a story that people would like but you have proved me wrong. This is my first fanfic and I'm not sure how long it will actually be I do have some ideas for this story. I do love stories about Snow white and Emma however I didn't think that at this very moment that their relationship should be sweet and fluffy since Emma is so broken and vulnerable and lost in this story. Her parents obviously love her but Emma has been hurt by so many people that she can't seem to forgive her parents for sending her away. This is a swanqueen story but it a very light romance and there probably won't be any smut in this story. Any way thank you again for reading I will try my best to add a chapter every day or every other day. Let me know what you think so far or if you have any ideas for the story feel free to let me know. Thank you. **


	4. Chapter 4

Owen and Tamara walked into Granny's diner they were planning on staying for a few days. Both came to Storybrooke for two different reasons; Tamara came to find the supposed savior and take him/her to Neverland to put an end to all magic. Owen had come to Storybrooke to take what he felt was rightfully his.

Owen had been following Emma for years, he always knew she was a special girl. He remembers where it all began. His mom and dad had talked about adopting another child as they could not have any more children. Later that year they became Emma's foster parents and all was good until his parents started to fight and their marriage was falling apart. It wasn't until Emma was 6 years old that Owen had been attracted to her; he knew that his dad was already coming home drunk and beating Emma, and that if he played around with her; that it could easily be blamed on his drunk dad.

He smiles at the thought of when he first touched her and how at first she trusted him but then she played hard to get. It all seemed like one big game to Owen like cat and mouse. He had taken away her innocence and therefore she was his and he was going to get her back.

* * *

David arrived to the sheriff's station after he had received a call from Granny that two people from the outside world had come into her diner and that they were planning on staying for a few days.

He reached into his pocket and took out his phone dialing his daughter's number for the tenth time that day, and surprisingly she answered. "Emma? Are you okay where are you? Your mom and I have been worried about you."

The phone line went quiet before Emma responded, "uh sorry. I'm fine I have been at Regina's house. I fell asleep over here."

David was confused but he didn't push his daughter into telling him the real reason. "I called to see if you were coming to work we have a situation. Two people have come into Storybrooke and we have no idea who they are or what they are doing here. I'm going to do a little digging on them if you want to come by the station later."

Emma yawned into the phone, "Yeah I'm going to get breakfast and then I will either call you back or go to the station. I haven't been feeling good lately." At that Emma hung the phone up and started to get out of bed.

* * *

Regina walked into her bedroom and the bed was empty and made and the sound of the shower could be heard from the master bathroom. Regina went and got the blondes clean clothes off of her dresser drawers and put them on the marble countertop in the bathroom so that Emma would have something clean and fresh to wear including the blonde's favorite red jacket.

Emma sighed when the hot water hit her body and she gently washed her scared body and the still fresh cuts and wounds she had not that long ago drew upon her skin. Thoughts of Regina entered her mind as a smile formed on her lips. She was falling for the brunette and for some reason she felt so safe with her like she didn't have to hide. Emma finished her shower as her stomach growled at how hungry she was.

Regina couldn't stop the smile from forming when the blonde walked out of the bathroom dressed in clean clothes and her hair pinned up into a ponytail. "Well hello dear. Are you feeling better?"

The blonde smiled back and then her stomach growled and for the first time in days laughter filled her lungs and took the brunette's breath away at the beautiful sound. "Much better but obviously I am hungry. Can we stop by Granny's diner for breakfast?"

Regina and Emma walk into the diner and sit in the farthest booth away from the people staring at them with dirty looks mostly directed towards the mayor. Regina sits with her back towards all those who are gullible enough to even look at her. While Emma faces the people of Storybrooke and gives them a sarcastic smile. It's not until she spots Owen sitting on the bar stool that a chill goes through her spine and her whole body begins to tremble; she can't even hear Regina saying her name worriedly.

Regina puts her hand on Emma's face and brings the blondes eyes to meet hers, "Emma? What's wrong?" Emma just closes her eyes as her mind goes back to being a small helpless child and a small whimper escapes her lips. "That's him Regina."

Regina turned around and saw a man sitting with a lady talking over coffee both of which she had no idea who they were or what they were doing here. Regina brought her voice down to a whisper, "Emma is he… the one that hurt you… the one from your nightmares." The blonde just nodded her head as a few tears fell from her eyes.

Regina felt her blood boil at the thought of anyone hurting Emma so badly that the tough and strong woman could cry at just the sight of the man. The man and woman both walked out of the diner and she could hear Emma let out a shaky sigh of relief.

Regina ordered some food and told Ruby that she was going to be taking it to go instead of dining in. "Come on Emma lets go back to my place and eat; we will be safe there and we can talk about it if you want to." Emma just nodded her head and wiped her tears and walked out of the diner with her savior.

They finally got to the mansion and Emma walked outside to where the red apple tree was and sat in one of the patio chairs and just let the tears fall down her face, "how was it possible that he had found her?" She thought to herself as her whole body began to tremble.

The blonde was no longer hungry instead she felt the color run out of her body with each shaky breath that came from her lips.

Regina walked outside and sat by Emma taking the blonde's shaking hands into her warm hands and gave them a gentle squeeze. "We don't have to talk about this but I want you to know that I'm right here if you want me to be and even if you don't want me to be I'm still going to; because to be honest Emma I'm falling for you and I will do my best to protect you. Even the savior needs a savior and I want to do that for you."

Green hazel eyes met chocolate brown eyes in a beautiful understanding.

Emma took a deep breath and began to replay what Owen had done to her all those years ago, "I was 5 years old when I was moved to this new foster family and they all were very nice to me and they had a son and his name was Owen and he was 10 years old and at first I thought that he was like a brother to me and I trusted him. My foster parents were kind to me at first and for the first time I felt like I had a mom and dad… but happy endings don't last long for me and my foster parents started to fight and Kurt my foster dad would often come home drunk and he would come into my bedroom at night and he would beat me physically. I was 6 years old when this was happening. Owen had just turned 11 and out of nowhere he would come into my room after his father had just finished abusing me and at first I thought he was going to help me… but then he started to touch me and no matter how much I fought it he was so much bigger than me. My foster mom left her husband probably tired of feeling guilty for what her husband and son were doing to me. She eventually reported it and I was moved out of that house but it was too late he had already taken my innocence away."

Emma began to sob into Regina's tight embrace as the memories just hit her one after the other. "How can you want me when I'm so dirty and worthless? I'm no savior I'm just a mistake that's what they all said to me. I've been touched by so many people why do you want something so broken?"


	5. Chapter 5

Regina couldn't believe what her ears were hearing as the blonde clung to her. She took a gentle hold of the blondes face and brought it up so that she could look into the blonde's eyes. Her voice was gentle yet firm,

"Listen good and listen well Emma Swan, you are no mistake and you are not worthless. People may have hurt you and taken advantage of you but you are not what they say you are. I look at you and every day you are breaking down my own walls and you are healing my almost black heart. You are my savior and you are Henry's. Use your superpower and tell me if I am lying to you or not. I love you Emma Swan and I want you but not unless you want me too."

Tears were falling down Emma's face at Regina's words. The brunette had just confessed her love for the blonde. Emma smiled and moved her face closer to Regina's and she whispered the most beautiful words the brunette had ever heard, "I love and want you too. I always have I was just afraid."

That was all Regina needed to hear as she closed the distance between them and their lips met in a beautiful and passionate kiss that both of them poured all of their heart into. A white light shone between them as their lips crashed into each other and a whoosh of wind left both women breathless as the kiss ended and their eyes locked.

Emma felt all of her pain wash away and she looked at Regina and then she took off her red leather jacket only to find that her cuts and old scars were completely gone. Regina gasped as she felt a change in her heart. She reached into her chest as she pulled out her heart only to find that her once black heart was as red as an apple. Emma stared at the beating red heart in amazement. "Is that you heart?"

The brunette just nodded and stuck her heart back in her chest as tears of happiness and love fell down her face. She had found her true love and their kiss had healed them both. Could it be that Emma was her happy ending? Emma began to kiss Regina as if to say yes to all of the questions that were going through the mayor's head.

They finally pulled away and wiped their tears and then Emma let out a good laugh, "Regina I'm still hungry."

Regina just rolled her eyes and reached for the blondes hand and they walked into their mansion. Emma had found her home.

* * *

Little did she know that Owen had been watching the whole thing and he was just not going to stand around and let Emma have her happy ever after. No, somehow he had to get her when she was by herself. Emma was going to pay for separating his family and leaving him with nothing.

* * *

Regina and Emma had just finished eating when the mayor had gotten a call from her office that she needed to fill out important paper work and take care of a few mayor things. "Hey Emma I have to go to the office and take care of some things do you want to come with me?"

Emma was kind of afraid to stay home alone in this huge mansion. She was the sheriff and she had just left everything in her father's hands she needed to go to the station and do her job. "Can you drop me off at the station I need to actually do my job and get to the bottom to what Owen is doing here?"

Regina looked skeptical as the thought of letting Emma out of her sight frightened her but she knew the blonde was normally very independent and was capable of taking care of herself if need be.

"Yes, but I don't want you to be alone. Make sure that your dad or someone is with you at all times. There is no telling why they are here. Just be careful."

With that Emma placed a sweet kiss on Regina's cheek and walked towards the car and wore a silly grin on her face. It felt so good to be in love and knowing that the brunette felt the same way as the blonde.

* * *

Emma walked into the station and her dad was sitting at his desk working on a pile of paperwork. For some reason she felt like she should finally let her parent's in. The kiss she had shared with Regina had broken down so many of her walls and she was just too tired to hide from her parents.

She wanted them to know how she felt about the brunette and how she was in love, the same love that Snow has for James; the love that had brought her into existence that was the love that was ultimately breaking the curse.

Her heart was beating inside of her chest as she stood right next to her dad; she needed to tell him how scared she was feeling about Owen. She needed her daddy to protect her. James stood up and was face to face with his daughter and for once he saw her without any walls up and in fact she looked like a little girl… his little girl.

Emma launched herself at him and hugged him and cried happy and scared tears into his shirt as he clung to his little girl as his own tears fell down his face. Was this real? Was his daughter really letting him in?

Mary Margaret walked into the sheriff's station and saw the most beautiful things in her life. Her daughter was hugging David and it appeared that Emma's walls were finally down. Not wanting to ruin the moment she waited for the hug to end.

Emma finally let go of him and wiped her tears away and gave him a shaky smile. She then turned and saw her mom she slowly walked up to the pixie haired woman she once called her best friend and enveloped her in sweet and memorable hug.

She finally pulled away and looked at both of her parents and for once she spoke her mind. She needed to tell them what was going on. She cleared her throat and wiped her tears,

"I'm sorry I haven't been the best daughter and I'm sorry that since the curse broke that I've been distant and have pushed you and…mom away. I need to tell you something and you might want to sit down for this."

David and Mary Margaret looked at each other and then found a seat and stared at their daughter with unconditional love and support.

Emma took a deep breath, "I have been at Regina's house because the night I went missing I was so broken and I didn't know who to go to and everything had taken a toll on me. She found me in a very broken state and surprisingly she took me in and took care of me. Please don't judge me. I'm in love with Regina and she loves me. I saw her heart today and it was as red as an apple she isn't the evil queen anymore. We shared true love's kiss today and it healed all of the scars that my past had written on my skin, but not only that but it broke down my walls."

Mary Margaret just wanted to hug her daughter but she knew that Emma wasn't done speaking.

Emma took another deep breath and began to speak again, "I was angry with you for so long because I had been hurt by so many people as a child. Which brings me to this; I know who the man is that came to Storybrooke. His name is Owen and I was his foster sister when I was 5 years old up till I was 7 years old. My foster dad would beat me physically and when he was done Owen would come into my room and abuse me sexually. I don't know why he is here and it scares me that he might find me. I need to tell you this because I need you."

David's blood boiled at the thought of anyone hurting his little girl but he was so happy that Emma had admitted to needing her parents. He wasn't particularly happy about his daughter dating Regina but he would learn to accept it… as long as it made Emma happy that was all that mattered.

"Emma, your mom and I could never judge you and if you love Regina than that is okay. Love is love and if you are happy than so are we. We can't say that it's going to be easy after everything Regina has put our family through but we will try for you. Thank you for telling us about your past. Emma, all my life I have wanted to protect you and that's what we thought we were doing when we were sending you away into the wardrobe and we are so sorry that you were hurt but we are here for you and we aren't going to let anything happen to you."

Emma hugs her parents once again and for the first time they can breathe. Emma goes and sits down at her desk and begins to work on paperwork that has piled up on her.

Hours pass as David gets up and stretches his legs they had been working on paperwork all day and he was hungry. "Hey are you hungry? Do you want to go get something to eat with me?" Emma just looks up and shakes her head no, "No I'm fine I have too much work to do. I would like a hot chocolate though with cinnamon. Could you get me one?"

David looked hesitant to leave his daughter but he didn't want to push his daughter away or seem too clingy or treat her like a child that can't be left alone and so he nodded his head in understanding, "okay, I will be back if you need anything give me a call. I'll be just down the street."

And with that he walked out of the office not knowing that Owen was waiting for him to leave so that he could have Emma all to himself. Now was his chance. She was alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma was sitting at her desk with her earphones blasting in her ears as Owen made his way towards her. It all happened so fast, Owen had placed a rag soaked with chloroform on her nose and mouth and put a bag on her head and quickly loaded her in his truck and left to his secret hideaway.

As he was driving a huge smile formed on his lips, "She didn't have time to scream; but surely by the time he was done with her she would be screaming his name to stop… just like old times." He finally arrived to where he was planning on torturing the blonde that was tied up and disoriented.

Owen carried Emma to what appeared to be a bed used for surgical procedures; and strapped the blonde so tightly in that the straps drew blood from Emma's wrists. Owen then proceeded and strapped what he thought was an electrocution machine to the blonde but really what it did was suck magic out of fairytale characters and what Owen had no idea was that he had just caught the savior.

* * *

Regina arrived at the station only to find David walking back from the diner and the sheriff's station door propped open with a chair. Worry filled both David and Regina but it was Regina that felt her anger rise at how stupid David was, "Don't tell me you left her by herself?"

David hung his head in shame and guilt, "She wanted me to go get her some hot chocolate and she didn't want to come with me and I didn't want to push her away by making her feel like a child."

Regina felt the anger boiling in her heart but then as they walked into the sheriff's station fear replaced the queen's anger. Emma's chair was on the floor and her paperwork was scattered all over the floor and the air smelt sweet… these were all signs of struggle but it was clear he had taken her somewhere and the thought of Emma getting hurt bothered both Regina and David.

"Come on lets go to the apartment and we can figure this out together besides Mary Margaret needs to know what's going on." Regina is quite surprised that David has just invited her, the evil queen over to his family's small little apartment. Maybe he finally understands that she loves his daughter and that she just wants to do the same thing he wants… protect Emma.

They walk through the apartment door and Mary Margaret stands in front of Regina like a deer in front of a headlight. "David, what is she doing here?" David placed a reassuring hand on his wife's shoulder, "She is here to help… Owen has Emma. I left the station for 5 minutes to go get her a hot chocolate and when I returned Regina and I found her to be missing."

Mary Margaret began to cry into her husband's embrace and she looked up at Regina and saw concern in the once crazy and mad eyes but for once in so long she saw love in the mayor's eyes and she understood that the queen really wanted to help.

* * *

Emma opened her eyes as the effects of chloroform were coming to an end. Her head hurt and when she tried to get up her eyes looked down and fear clouded her vision. This couldn't be happening to her again; Regina and her parents both promised her that they would protect her.

The blondes head turned in the direction that Owen was standing as she heard that familiar laugh of his. She began to whimper as she tried pulling herself out of her restraints only tearing deeper into her pale skin.

Owen began to laugh as he caressed Emma's face, "You haven't changed a bit… still playing hard to get. Do you know why you are here?" Emma opened her eyes and looked at him with such anger and disgust, "because you are a sick bastard! You think you are any much better than your father well you're not you are worse!" And with that Owen flipped the machine on and Emma let out a scream of pain and agony as her magic was slowly beginning to drain from her body.

* * *

Regina was on her way to the kitchen to get some water when she bolted over and let out a scream as a shocking pain trembled through her body. Her ears perked up as she heard a scream that didn't belong to her and as she closed her eyes she saw Emma strapped up with tears falling down her pale skin. Regina opened her eyes gasping for breath as Mary Margaret ran over to the mayor, "Regina what's wrong?"

Regina began to cry as she realized that she could feel what Emma was feeling and see what was happening to her, "Emma. I can feel her pain… I saw her and that bastard has her strapped to a bed." David's anger flared up how dare someone hurt his baby girl. They had to find her before it was too late.

Mary Margaret moved over to where Regina was standing, "Do you remember anything that could lead us to where he is holding Emma?" Regina wrinkled her nose as she remembers the horrible smell of fish and a light bulb goes off in her head, "The docks. He has her somewhere at the docks." And with that they make their way to bringing Emma Home hopefully it won't be too late.

* * *

Owen had turned off the machine only for a little while so that he could make it last longer. Emma let out a shaky sob as she looked up at Owen her voice was ragged and dry but she had to try to get through to him,

"Owen. Please let me go I won't tell anyone about you or the past. I don't know why your mom and dad were having problems and I'm sorry that your mom left but it wasn't my fault. It wasn't my fault that your father would come home drunk and would beat me… I didn't ask for it. It wasn't my fault that you would come in every night and touch me and it wasn't my fault that your father got sent away to prison."

Anger flashed behind Owen's eyes at what he was hearing and he began to yell in a crazy way at Emma,

"It is your fault! Before my parents became your foster parents we were so happy and we had each other but then you got to be an extra mouth to feed and too expensive and my parents started to fight about the bills and that's when my dad started to drink. You pushed him to his brink and he stopped caring about me and my mom. And then my mom she left us because of you because she found out about our fun times we were having all because of you and my dad went to prison and do you know what happened to me? I was alone without a family and that was all because of you and now because of what you did to me you are not going to get to see your family ever again!"

And with that he turned on the machine to the highest level and Emma's whole body began to shake and she was in too much pain that she couldn't even scream.

Her eyes began to close as memories flashed behind her eyes the good and the bad and she focused on the love that she felt from her parents and especially from Regina and her son Henry. Gosh she hoped that they were safe and sound. If it was one thing she had learned was that love wasn't weakness it was strength and maybe it would be enough to keep her alive; because for once in her life she had a reason to stay alive. She had love.

As they got closer to where Owen was holding Emma, Regina had to lean into Mary Margaret because the pain that was going through her body was too much for her to handle she could only imagine what Emma was going through. The found an old warehouse and David heard a male voice laughing but what had his heart gasping for air was tiny whimpers coming from the back of the building.

All three of them pulled out a gun and walked quietly cornering the back room and made the presence known. The sight of seeing Emma with her eyes closed and her body shaking uncontrollable made everyone gasp and hold in their breath.

"Turn off the machine and freeze!" David screamed as he pointed his gun at Owen. Owen just laughed and turned off the machine and watched as the blonde still had her eyes closed and her body was still shaking even with the machine off as a smile grew on his face.

Regina was beyond angry at the bastard that was hurting her Emma, and with that Regina handed her gun to Mary Margaret and walked right up to Owen and dug her hand into his chest and took out his heart and watched as his eyes grew big as she began to squeeze his heart. "This is for every time you hurt her as a child and this is for what you did to her." And just like that she had crushed his heart into dust as his body fell limp to the ground.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews and for those of you that are following and have added my story to their favorites. This story has been so much fun writing and I'm thinking that this will go into season three and it will probably end before the actual season three is finished as in I will have my own way they will get back home from Neverland. **

**Again thank you for the reviews. I appreciate the feedback. Also don't worry Emma will eventually get her happy ending and this will not be a tragic ending story. You just have to go through a storm in order to see a rainbow and Emma is so close but yet so far. Thank you for reading. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so here is the new chapter that I like to think is heading in the right direction now that I have changed the story. I hope you like it now and that the change was for the greater good. Thank you for reading and for your reviews. **

* * *

Regina ran over to where Emma was and gently placed her hands on the blonde's face, "Emma, can you hear me? Please open your eyes." The blonde didn't respond but she was still alive and very weak; her whole body was covered in cuts, bruises and burns. Mary Margaret sobbed as she carefully undid the leather restraints that had become buried deep within her daughter's bleeding wrists and ankles.

"David, call an ambulance! She needs medical attention quick." David pulled out his phone and was practically screaming into the phone.

In the distance they could hear sirens making its way closer to the broken blonde.

The hospital was in chaos as they were connecting Emma to all kinds of machines and connecting multiple IV's into the blonde's already bruised arms. Regina never left the blondes side she nearly slapped Dr. Whale in the face when he told her she would have to leave so that he could do his job.

He finally agreed to let the mayor stay with the blonde but if they had to do surgery; well then the mayor would not be allowed in the operating room.

Whale flashed his flash light in the blonde's eyes having to hold her eye lids open with his right hand. How Emma was still alive was beyond his understanding; her wrists were so wounded that you could see the bone protruding from her skin in a bloody mess.

Regina was lost in thought when the whole room shifted into sink or swim mode; machines were beeping uncontrollably as she felt the blonde's body begin to convulse; it wasn't until a nurse led her into a private waiting room did she realize that she was screaming.

Mary Margaret pulled Regina into a tight embrace so that the brunette wouldn't harm herself she was hysterical. She had finally found her true love and her Emma was dying and there was nothing she could do about it. She fell to her knees as one of the nurses stuck a syringe in Regina's arm and the brunette instantly relaxed in David's arms as he quickly caught her.

* * *

Dr. Whale was throwing out orders left and right as he operated on Emma. She was bleeding internally and there was bleeding in her brain that he needed to stop. The machines were going haywire but he had no choice the only way was to operate on the Savior. He was going to do his best to save her.

Just as he was stitching Emma up her heart stopped beating and everyone in the room was quiet and the only sound in the room was the machine screaming it's reminder that the woman had stopped breathing.

Beads of sweat were rolling down whales face as he placed the defibrillator on the blonde's chest and silently prayed that it would work, "come on Emma you are the freaking savior please wake up. This can't end like this. Please breathe. Breathe Emma. Breathe for Henry. Breathe for Regina. Breathe for your mom. Breathe for your dad. Just please breathe!"

Whale was just about to quit when the machine started to beep and the once solid straight line began to move up and down in a zigzag pattern.

* * *

Hours passed before Whale walked into the hospital room where Regina had been placed after her meltdown in the waiting room. Mary Margaret immediately stood up as Whale walked into the room her voice was shaky and weak, "Where is Emma? Where is my baby?"

looked at the school teacher and then looked at the deputy and gave them both a relieved smile, "she is in room 283 in ICU visiting hours aren't until tomorrow morning. She is very lucky to be alive. I don't know when she will wake up… there was bleeding in her brain and she also some internal bleeding but we were able to stop the bleeding."

Mary Margaret felt like someone had punched her in the gut her poor baby was in so much pain and she couldn't do anything about it. She could see there was something that the doctor wasn't telling them. "Whale what happened in the operating room?"

Dr. Whale wiped the sweat from his brow and quietly whispered into the tense room, "Emma's heart stopped beating for 20 minutes. We don't know what kind of damage that will leave once she wakes up we can run tests on her." David finally lost all strength to stand and he fell into the hard wooden chair that was in the corner of the room and brought his face into his hands and began to sob.

His little girl had almost died and she still wasn't out of the woods yet. It was his fault that he left Emma by herself. He could hear his wife's cry echo through the small room and it was then that he looked up and saw that Regina was waking up.

* * *

Regina felt like crap the last thing she remembered was being with Emma at the hospital. Oh god Emma where was Emma? She began to feel panic wash over her, her ears picked up the sound of sobs and she began to cry. No, it couldn't be true! Emma couldn't be dead! Whale walked over to Regina and tried to calm the mayor down,

"Regina, it is okay Emma is alive. You need to relax or else we are going to have to put you under again. Breathe Regina." Emma was alive. Regina began to breathe more evenly as she was about to get out of the hospital bed Henry ran into the room demanding to know where Emma was.

"Mom, what happened to Emma? Where is she?" Henry was sobbing as he wrapped his arms around the brunette's body in desperation and fear. Dr. Whale placed his hand on Henry's shoulder, "Your mom Emma is hurt real bad kid. She in a very special room called the ICU room and it's kind of scary but we can help her get better there. We don't know when she will wake up it could take days or months she in the condition that your grandfather was once in."

Henry wiped some of his tears on his sleeve as he looked deep in Whale's eyes.

"Can we go see her? Please?"


	8. Chapter 8

Henry ran into the blonde's hospital room as tears fell down his face; she looked so broken and pale in the huge hospital bed connected to a bunch of beeping machines. He turned around and looked at Regina who had tears of her own falling down her face as her whole body trembled. "Mom she will be okay. Please don't cry good always wins and Emma will wake up. She has to."

Regina held onto her son in a tight embrace and wipes his tears with her cold shaking fingers. "You're right Henry she will wake up we just have to believe in her. She is the savior after all."

A nurse walking into the ICU room and told them calmly that visiting hours were over and that they would have to leave. Henry walked over to Emma and placed a kiss on the blonde's cheek and whispered, "Find your way back to us mom." He looked up at Regina and hugged her before he walked out of the room and hugged Charming who was waiting for him out in the waiting room.

The nurse spoke quietly and quite timidly, "Regina. You are going to have to leave. Go back to your room and get some rest."

The brunette just shook her head and took hold of the blonde's hand as she made direct eye contact with the timid and shy nurse. "I'm not going to leave her side. I'm going to stay right here with her even if she doesn't wake up tonight; I want her to know that she doesn't have to be alone. She has been alone for 28 years and she doesn't have to anymore. I'm staying right here."

The nurse just nodded her head she had never seen the mayor care for anyone so much well other than Henry. She smiled at Regina warmly her fear fading away, "I'll go get you a few blankets and pillows and you can sleep in that reclining chair in the corner by the window."

To be honest Regina thought that she was going to have to fight and argue in order to stay with Emma but instead the nurse was so sweet and nice to her; was it because the townspeople were accepting her because she was showing such love and affection to the Savior? She looked at the name on the nurse's badge and smiled warmly, "Thank you Mia I would like that very much." Mia was shocked that the mayor had called her by her first name but she didn't make a big scene about it instead she walked out of the room.

The night turned into days and then days turned into months and still Emma had not woken up from a coma. Regina and the blonde's family visited every day and every night for 12 weeks or rather 2 months Regina spent the night next to the blonde.

The night was cold and Regina had placed a soft warm blanket on the blonde; she was starting to feel hopeless. She just wanted to see those beautiful green hazel eyes again.

* * *

Emma felt so much pain but the worse pain came from her head everything was black. What was going on? Why can't I open my eyes? Am I dead? Her ears perked up at the sound of something beeping; she tried to focus on the sound but everything hurt. Her body felt paralyzed and for the first time she felt fear and then it happened she remembered what happened. Was she still strapped to the bed with Owen? Oh god where was Regina and Henry; were they safe?

Regina sat up in her chair when she saw the blonde's eyelids start to flutter as if they were trying to open. A few whimpers came from Emma's lips. Regina instantly sat on the bed and took the blonde's hand into her own and began to speak gently to Emma. "It's okay Emma you are at the hospital. It's me Regina. Please open your eyes dear."

Emma felt her eyes open but instantly she saw light and it send a shooting pain to her head and she closed her eyes as tears fell down her face. She felt warm soft hands touch her face. It seemed too good to be true. It couldn't be Regina… it couldn't be. She was still strapped to the bed right? She felt so confused but she pushed aside all of the pain she was feeling. She wanted to see Regina even if it was just a dream.

She opened her eyes and the world around her was blurry and she felt like the room was spinning.

Regina was speechless when she finally looked into those beautiful green hazel eyes and wrapped the blonde in a gentle warm embrace, "you're awake. You did it. Oh god Emma I love you so much." The blonde just looked up at Regina with tears running down her face, "Gina?" Her head hurt and she still didn't know what was going on or how she got to the hospital. How long was she unconscious?"

Regina instantly saw the confusion written on the blonde's face and took Emma's hand and placed the blonde's fingers on her own olive skin, "Emma, I'm right here. You're okay now no one can hurt you. You are in ICU at the hospital. You were bleeding internally and you had to have surgery."

The blonde tried to get up and hug the brunette but pain went through her whole body and she let out an anguished cry. Regina helped the blonde sit up as she wrapped the blonde in her arms. Emma felt so safe in the blonde's arms she pulled away briefly but then she brought Regina in for a deep and passionate kiss.

They kissed until they needed to stop and gasp for breath.

Bright light erupted through the room as their lips met once again; Emma gasped when she felt almost all of the pain in her body vanish; it was like their first kiss back under the red apple tree. Regina was healing her. Regina pulled apart from the blonde and her chocolate brown eyes searched those hazel eyes and in those eyes she saw love. Emma just laughed and hugged the brunette, "I love you. Thank you for saving me."

* * *

**This isn't the end of the story there will be some fluff in the next chapter. Henry and Emma's parents will be so happy to know that Emma is awake. Thank you for the reviews and for reading my story**


	9. Chapter 9

Emma feels so happy to be alive. She looks all around her and see's nothing but hospital machines and the room smells sterile. She absolutely hated hospital. Regina noticed that the blonde was lost in thought and kept scanning her surroundings. She gently placed her hand on Emma's face and got the blonde to look at her, "Emma. Emma, what is going on in your thoughts?"

The blonde just smiled as she wiped a few tears that had leaked from her eyes, "I just wish we can go back home… you know go to the Enchanted Forest. I have always wondered what my home would have looked like. We could leave this world together and with our family and start a life together."

Regina smiled at Emma and spoke gently as her face got close to Emma's, "I wish that too dear but it's not that easy." Regina closed her eyes and pictured herself and what everyone would look like in the Enchanted Forest as the brunette's lips found her lips once again.

There was a whoosh of white light that blasted through the whole town. Regina and Emma pulled away as it got too hard to breathe. They opened their eyes and gasped finding that they were no longer in Storybrooke. In fact no one was everyone from Storybrooke had basically teleported back home. Regina looked at the blonde and laughed "Emma, dear you did it! You brought us back home!"

* * *

Just then Snow and Charming were running towards Emma and helping her off of the ground. "Emma! You're alive and awake!" They were hugging and crying. Her ears perked up as she heard Henry's voice. She let go of her parent's and turned around the find Henry and Regina hugging, his eyes lit up when he saw her,

"Mom you're okay! I was so scared that you weren't going to wake up. Tears fell down his face as she picked him up in her arms and cried into his neck, "It is okay Henry I'm alright. Your mom healed me." He smiled at both of his moms, "y'all did it. Y'all brought us all home."

Everyone was hugging and crying when they started to find their loved one. It was as if hope was restoring itself. Emma and Regina kissed as Henry hugged both women and then Snow and Charming wrapped their arms around both of the women and their grandson. There was so much love coming from the reunited family. Another whoosh of white light erupted through the air and immediately the kingdom and the land was restored. A crown appeared on both Snow and Charming's head. Every one's clothes changed into what they once wore when they lived in the land.

Regina looked down and found that her once black apparel had turned white and she still had a crown on her head that meant she was still queen. Emma was also dressed in a beautiful white dress and she had a tiara on her head. She looked like a swan princess. Henry broke the silence when he looked down at his clothes, "do I really have to wear tights?" Everyone laughed as they started to make their way back to the kingdom.

* * *

The blue fairy came over to Regina and smiled at her knowing that she felt confused as to why she still wore a crown on her head. "Regina, unlike before you are not the evil queen; however you are still a queen but you are over another section of the kingdom; because the savior healed your heart you are no longer evil and I hope that you keep it that way. You have a new beginning here and a chance to find your new happy ending."

With that the blue fairy flew away and Regina took hold of the blonde's hand.

Everyone was calling Emma their swan princess and Regina could tell that she felt overwhelmed with everything that had happened. "Emma, how about we find you a room and we can rest. Today was a long day." The blonde looked at her parents and smiled at them, "I'm going to go lay down I'm really tired."

They looked at her concerned but they didn't want to push her away so they let Regina take her into the castle as they mingled with some of their friends. Henry was already exploring the castle and talking to some of the knights.

Emma finally walked into a room that was beautiful and intricately decorated to the tee. It was fit for a princess but not the pink sparkly kind; no it was fit for a sophisticated and adventurous princess. She walked into the closet and was surprised to find some casual clothes including some white pants. Even though she liked the dress she was more of a pants kind of girl. She turned around a hugged Regina. "I love you so much."

Regina wrapped her arms around the blonde and looked in those beautiful hazel green eyes, "so if they call you the swan princess what do they call me?" Emma stopped and looked at Regina up and down and half smiled and smirked, "They can call you the swan queen; because you are my queen and I am your swan."

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long to update I had the hardest time trying to figure out where to take this story and I am proud to say that I know what more of the plot will be. sorry that this chapter is so short. Next chapter will explain more and will get deep into a lot of feelings and some fluff. Thank you for reading. What do you think about the swanqueen part?**


End file.
